Like Herding Cats (Iron Fic Practice)
by Thisismyfangirlface
Summary: Daichi heaved a sigh as the gym once again descended into the madness that his team so usually fell prey to in the middle of practice. What had even set it off this time? He couldn't remember. K for language at the end.


**Hello! I really should start regularly posting things huh? I swear I've been writing I just haven't finished anything lately ^_^'. Anyway there's a con coming up that I'm going to and they're having an Iron Fic contest where they give you a prompt and one hour to write it out so I'm gonna try to start practicing with at least one fic a week. This is the first practice round I've done and the prompt came from my mom so I hope it turned out okay.**

 **Now that that's out of the way I hope you enjoy reading this!**

Prompt: Herding Cats

Time allotted: 1 Hour

Daichi heaved a sigh as the gym once again descended into the madness that his team so usually fell prey to in the middle of practice. What had even set it off this time? He couldn't remember.

"Venti Caramel Frappuccino!" Tananka crowed in delight as he high fived Noya.

Ah yes that was it. Noya had been in particularly high spirits today and had, in the midst of some speech or other, called Tsukishima a 'Venti Caramel Frappuccino.' It was apparently some hilarious dig at his height.

As soon as the name- insult?- had left Noya's mouth, Hinata had snorted a few times before bursting out in uncontrollable giggles while Tanaka lost it immediately.

Tsukishima himself had stood still for a moment, staring blankly at his sempai before blinking and letting out a rather uncharacteristic "Hah?"

This of course had caused more uproarious laughter from Hinata and Tanaka and even Kageyama looked as if he might burst into giggles.

Now he looked on as a third of the team laughed themselves into stomach cramps, while another third looked vaguely confused and the final third tried to explain what exactly had just transpired to the confused members of the team.

"Tsukki is not a Venti Caramel Frappuccino!" Yamaguchi exclaimed in Noya's direction, but it didn't really have any effect since Noya was currently being hoisted into the air by a still laughing Tanaka while a very concerned Asahi worried over them- 'Be careful you guys!'

"Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukishima uttered, but Daichi suspected it was more to save face and gloss over his momentary lapse in composure than to actually get his friend to shut up.

"Sorry Tsukki."

"Leave it to Noya," Suga said next to him, with a fond smile on his face.

"One practice," Daichi whispered. "One practice, that's all I ask. Just one practice where we don't devolve into-" Daichi looked up to find that Kageyama and Tsukishima were now taunting each other while Hinata was hiding behind the dark haired setter and asking for a fight and Noya and Tanaka had somehow gotten themselves tangled in the net while Asahi looked on in horror. "- Whatever this is!"

Suga laughed. "I think it's good for them to have time to be out of control during practices. It keeps them from acting out in the middle of a game."

Daichi rubbed a hand over his face. "It's like herding cats sometimes, I swear!"

Suga chuckled before placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Captain. I'm sure the Nekoma team is much harder to deal with."

Daichi laughed at that before he was interrupted by Hinata screaming about something or other. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again his expression was menacing and dark and it was blatantly obvious that he had now entered what the rest of the team privately called "Captain Mode."

Of course he was always their captain, and he was a good one too, but Captain Mode radiated rage and the promise of endless laps around the building and was accompanied by a truly terrifying and dark facial expression.

You usually sensed Captain Mode before you saw it.

" **Oi** ," he ground out at his still flailing team.

At the tone of voice everyone jumped and then immediately froze. Asahi looked like he was about to cry and on the other end of the spectrum you had Tsukishima who at least managed to look vaguely startled as opposed to downright terrified. Most of the team fell somewhere in between.

" **If you don't get back to actual practice in the next five seconds, you're all running ten laps and deep cleaning the gym afterwards. Starting with the storage closet**."

The team jumped and scrambled back to what they had been doing before the Venti Caramel Frappuccino comment had been made.

"Cats don't listen nearly that well," Suga whispered before he returned to his own practice.

Daichi smiled and considered the words. He was right. Even if his team was rowdy and sometimes out of control he wouldn't trade them for the world.

He continued to think this for the next seven minutes until Hinata took a volleyball to the face and then the screaming resumed.

"Hinata!"

"What were you even doing?"

"Dumb-ass Hinata dumb-ass!"

"Ice! Someone get ice!"

"You were aiming for that, weren't you, Venti Caramel Frappuccino?"

"Tsukki is not a-"

"Shut up Yamaguchi.'

"Sorry Tsukki."

Daichi sighed again. Like herding cats.

 **That's it! I had problems with time management on this one but it was my first go so hopefully I'll get the hang of it. (I was mostly finished after 20 minutes and then I just embellished and edited for the next half hour)**

 **Anyway I don't usually ask for reviews but I would really appreciate any helpful criticisms you might have. Do you think it would be better to have a short well-done and finished story or a complex but incomplete story? Anything you have to say would help!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
